fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumidusa
Dragon Thunder |ailments = Dragon Thunderblight Sleep |weaknesses = Dragon Sky |creator = Cottonmouth255 Adopted by TheElusiveOne}} The Lumidusa is a species of Elder Dragon that lurks in the deepest depths of the ocean. It uses bioluminescence to lure and subdue its prey, but it also exercises control over the Dragon and Thunder elements. English: Lumidusa Japanese: Shinkaiazuma Latin: Chrysaora profundalux Introductory Cutscene Location: Dark Abyss Area 1 Synopsis: From the cliff above, the hunter(s) plunge into the water with a rush of bubbles. They begin to swim down into the main body of the area, down toward the black, bottomless bit that yawns wide below them. Soon, though, an ethereal hum starts to emanate through the water, causing the hunter(s) to pause and look around for the source of the noise. Then, out from the blackness of the pit, a mystical creature rises from the deep. The Lumidusa slowly floats upward, tentacles waving in the water while its body puts out a soft glow. The hunter(s) frantically swim out of the way as it passes close to them, its tentacles sparking with electricity. When it stops rising, it hovers in place and wiggles its tentacles agitatedly, sending electric currents through the water. The camera pans out to a new angle that shows the Lumidusa in all its glory. It stretches out its tentacles and unleashes an unearthly whine, which signals the beginning of the hunt. Basic Information Monster Class: Elder Dragon Weakness: Dragon, Sky Element: Dragon, Thunder Status Ailments: Dragonblight, Thunderblight, Sleep Theme: Uses the "Rayman 3" Mecha-Squid boss theme. Habitats: Dark Abyss Behavior: *Cannot lose stamina *Begins glowing brighter when enraged *Becomes able to use Dragon element when enraged *Drops an item when put to sleep Physiology and Behavior One of the most unusual elder dragons in the world, Lumidusa is far closer to Yama Tsukami and Osutogaroa than a traditional dragon - however, it is not a cephalopod, but a cnidarian, and thus it is put into its very own family that is not shared by any known monster. Lumidusa is a denizen of the deep sea much like Ceadeus, and is rarely seen by humankind. When it is seen, it is described as "He Who Wields Golden Light", in reference to its unearthly glow that is said to resemble a bright star in the infinite darkness of the twilight zone. Little is known about Lumidusa's behavior, but it is thought to be a predator that attacks smaller prey by shooting lightning from its tentacles. When it becomes agitated, its lightning turns red and is treated as the Dragon element. As well, it is able to produce an ethereal hum to disorient those that attack it, and it can also project a curtain of light from its body that soothes anything in the vicinity. While its prey/predator is distracted, it can freely strike back. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Lumidusa cannot become infected by the Frenzy. The existence of an Apex Lumidusa has not been confirmed. In-Game Information Items/Carves Lumidusa can be carved six times, have its bell and central tentacle broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Attacks Normal Wiggle-Wiggle: Sinks downwards a little, then rises back to its original position while crazily waving its tentacles, rippling its bell, and making ghostly whimpering noises. Tentacle Lash: Spreads its tentacles out horizontally, then raises one of them before whipping it around. Sometimes does two at once. (Thunderblight, Dragonblight when enraged) Uprising Spin: Sinks down a significant distance, then rockets upwards while spinning. When enraged, its tentacles will produce lightning bolts as well. (Dragonblight when enraged) Whirling Spin: Spreads its tentacles out horizontally, then emits a ghostly hum and starts spinning in place. It spins faster as time goes on, causing it to rise upwards and hit anything that may be above it, until it calms down. Jet-Propelled Tackle: Drifts in the water so that it is pointing at its target, slowly opens up its bell, and then rockets forward while violently closing its bell. Forward Torpedo: Similarly to Ceadeus, it will drift around the area for a few seconds before opening up its bell and aiming itself at its target. It then charges forward while violently closing its bell, spinning as it does so. (Dragonblight when enraged) Electric Lash: Wiggles its tentacles while lightning bolts course around them, then swiftly lashes out with each tentacle, one at a time. (Thunderblight, Dragonblight when enraged) Electric Aura: Slowly closes up its bell and holds its tentacles close to its body while an electric charge builds up around its body. Then, the Lumidusa will raise its tentacles and unleash a huge burst of electrical energy around itself. (Thunderblight, Dragonblight when enraged) Thunderpool: When enraged, the Lumidusa will perform the same startup animation as Ceadeus' "Vertical Water Cannon" (instead of staying in one place as it charges up, though, it will steadily rise upwards). Then, it will begin to spark with electricity and spin in place, creating an electrified whirlpool that draws in every hunter in the area. When the attack is finished, it will stop spinning and pause for a few seconds. (Dragonblight) Lullaby Light: Emits a low hum while a golden light begins to pulse around its body. Then, it will raise its tentacles and let out a high-pitched whine as the golden light spreads outwards a large distance before fading away. (Sleep) Roar: Raises its tentacles, then unleashes a deafening whine (much like Tartaronis from Monster Hunter Online). While it roars, the blue Thunder sparks that appear around it change to red Dragon sparks. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. A-Rank Only Thunder-Aura Combo: See "Thunderpool". At the end of this attack, instead of pausing harmlessly, it will unleash an Electric Aura. (Dragonblight) Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder -5 *Ice +15 *Earth +10 *Sky -10 *Dragon -20 Skills: Sea Legs, Mind's Eye, Elemental Atk Up, Double Paralysis Weapons Great Sword Deep Thunder --> Divine Thunder Longsword Twilight Cnidaria --> Godly Cnidaria Hammer Abyssal Luminosity --> Almighty Luminosity Hunting Horn Ocean Ghost --> Exalted Ghost Gunlance Bottomless Knowledge --> Omnipotent Knowledge Charge Blade Pelagic Drifter --> Supernatural Drifter Heavy Bowgun Immeasurable Beauty --> Timeless Beauty Notes *Its Latin name means "deep light who wields a golden armament". **Its English name is a portmanteau of "luminous" and "medusa". **Its Japenese name comes from the words "shinkai" (deep sea) and "inazuma" (lightning). *Lumidusa was partially inspired by sea nettles. *Much like those of Taltaira, Lumidusa's items are described in haiku poems. *All of its weapons will deal Dragon-element damage under certain circumstances. **The Great Sword, Longsword, and Hammer need to be fully charged. **The Hunting Horn **The Gunlance needs to be empty of shells. **The Charge Blade must have all of its phials full. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Giant Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Sleep Monster